Data, in the process of being archived or transferred from one location to another, will pass through various phases where different operations such as compression, network transfer, storage, etc. will take place on it. There are essentially two approaches that can be taken when implementing such a transfer mechanism. One would be to split the archival process into sub-tasks, each of which would perform a specific function (e.g. Compression). This would then require copying of data between the sub-tasks, which could prove processor intensive. The other method would be to minimize copies, and have a monolithic program performing all of the archival functions. The downside to this would be loss of parallelism. A third alternative would of course be to use threads to do these tasks and use thread-signaling protocols, however, it is realized that this would not be entirely practical since threads are not fully supported on many computing platforms.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to obtain a high-speed data transfer mechanism implemented in software and developed for the needs of high speed and reliable data transfer between computers. It is also desirable to provide a mechanism to encrypt the data being transferred.